Gate C24
by bexmyxescape
Summary: Can Gabriella prove to Troy that she still loves him before it's too late? Oneshot. Rated K plus just to be safe. [Author's Note Added!]
1. Gate C24

**Gate C24  
Summary: **_Can Gabriella prove to Troy that she still loves him before it's too late? Oneshot._  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own High School Musical or any of its affiliated characters. (But, I wish I did!)_

**A/N: **This is my first _posted_ story on Fanfiction, but I've been writing for years. So, sorry for any of the spelling errors (If there are two things that I can't do, it's spell and deal cards). I tried to edit it the best I could. Enjoy!

* * *

Gabriella Montez, at seventeen years of age, was one of the fastest runners in her school. She had never had taken real interest in her "talent" (one of the many she had according to her mother), but it was definitely coming in handy at the moment.

She weaved her way through the crowd of people in gate C24 at the Albuquerque International Airport, while straining her neck to see over the _very _tall people. She almost screamed when she saw the faded blue sign that was hanging from the perfectly white ceiling. It labeled this gate clearly as D24 _not _C24. She spun around and almost took out a few innocent people that were trying to get their rolling suitcases to actually follow them.

"Sorry!" She called out, "Excuse me, pardon me," she muttered as she swerved back through the same group of people.

_Great!_ She thought. _How am I going to get to gate C in, _she checked her watch, _five minutes?_ She sighed. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this situation anyways…

_Flashback _

A white envelope was one of the only things on the almost deserted desk in Troy Bolton's room. It had been obviously opened either nervously or very quickly, due to the fact that it was nearly torn in half. The contents of the letter were in Gabriella's hand, and she was scanning the formal letter. One sentence stuck out at her.

_Mr. Bolton, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to UCLA's summer basketball program. _

She couldn't read anymore, and looked up, finding that the paper was probably a better thing to look at. Troy's room was almost completely bare. He had taken most of his things with him, so that they could be placed in his dorm at UCLA, where he would be staying all summer.

Gabriella had been fighting to hold back tears, and finally one came crashing down. It slid down her cheek, and she hastily rubbed it away with the back of her hand. She knew that they were having problems…but she didn't think it was so bad that he would just be able to leave…without saying goodbye.

Her eyes searched his room, and fell upon a piece of paper that had been taped on onto his mirror. She had overlooked it before, and now she hurried over to it. He had written her name on the top, in his fast-but-yet-so-neat handwriting and continued with an explanation.

_Gabriella,  
I love you. I really do. But, lately it seems like you don't love me. Maybe that's selfish, but it's the reason why I decided to go to California this summer. I just need some time to think. Sorry for leaving without a goodbye…  
Love (forever and always),  
Troy _

How could he think that she didn't love him? Okay, well maybe she had been telling him that she hated his guts for the past few weeks…but she really did love him. Gabriella needed some way to prove to him that their love hadn't died, that she felt just as strongly about him as he did her.

Being the brilliant "whiz-kid" she was, an idea popped into her head, and her entire face lit up. But, her expression started to drop when she realized that she didn't even know where Troy was, much less if he was still even in the state.

Like magic, the flat screened computer that was causally resting on top of the oak desk sprang to life, and the screen displayed the homepage to the Albuquerque International Airport. Gabriella ran to the other side of the room, and silently made a mental note to thank God for his kind gesture.

She almost took her mental note back when she saw that the homepage was well…a homepage. It offered no further information about the gate Troy would be in, or more importantly, the _time_ he was leaving. But, a yellow sticky note that had been pressed to the side of the computer monitor gave her all the information that she needed.

"Gate C24…takeoff: 6:25 PM." She read the note aloud, and without hesitating for a moment she stuffed it in her pocket and began to make her way to Albuquerque International Airport.

_End Flashback_

So, that's how she ended up busting her butt, trying to find her boyfriend and prove to him that she loved him. A series of thoughts raced through her mind at light speed, but none of them mattered. All that really mattered was trying to find Troy.

♪♫♪♫♪

Troy Bolton sat down in the patterned carpet seats outside the gate. There were guys all around him, from all around the state (and even some from Texas), that he could talk to. But, he could only concentrate on one thing at the moment, or _person_ rather, and her name was Gabriella Montez.

Troy's guilt was beginning to catch up with him. Why did he leave her that stupid note instead of telling her goodbye face to face, like he should have? He knew the answer, and maybe he just didn't want to hear it. He loved her so much; he just couldn't bear to separate from her…even if she probably didn't love him anymore.

He pictured her picking up the acceptance envelope that he left on his desk (he knew that she wouldn't be crying yet, she was too strong), he imagined her reading the note he taped to his mirror (Now she was probably crying, and even though it was a mental picture, it still broke his heart). He saw her scanning the room, her eyes landing on his computer. His computer! He remembered that he had left the sticky note on the side of it…maybe…

Nah, that's just wishful thinking. She probably left right after she found his written goodbye, so it was no use wondering if she had come after him.

"Passengers of Flight 214 to Los Angeles," A voice cracked over the loud speaker, "your plane is now ready to board."

"I guess that's us." A blond boy next to Troy got up from his seat and stretched, Troy did the same. The boys began making a line, and prepared to board the plane that would take them to the summer of their lives.

"Troy!" Troy spun around just in time to see a brown mass of curls jump on him. Before he knew what was happening Gabriella was kissing him. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame, as she wrapped her slender legs around his own. She ran her fingers through his light brown hair, and he deepened the kiss. They broke apart to realize that all the guys around them had taken to loud whistles and catcalls. Several more people had wondered what all the noise was about, and now were staring as well.

But, that didn't stop the two from looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Wow." They both chorused.

"Troy," Gabriella sighed, "You're wrong, I _do _love you! I never stopped. So don't think this is the end, okay? I mean I can understand that you want—"

She was cut off by Troy's lips, and they launched into another passionate kiss. "You talk too much." He chuckled a bit. She smiled as well, and then hit him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said, and continued, "Oh, and if you get yourself hurt in L.A., I'll kill you."

"Gabs, do you know how crazy that just sounded?" He laughed.

"Just to further prove my point that I'm crazy in love with you." She smirked.

"Last call for passengers on Flight 214," The intercom cracked again. Troy looked back towards the gate, and then at his girlfriend. Gabriella saw the look in his eyes, and shook her head.

"If you think that I'm going to let you throw away one of the best opportunities of your life, you are sadly mistaken." She told him.

"But—"

"No buts! Go! Have an amazing summer!" She exclaimed, and then pulled him into a hug, and whispered, "Just don't forget that you have a girl waiting for you back home."

"I won't."

* * *

**A/N: **That was fun! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. AN: Thank You!

**Author's Note: Thank You!**

Okay, so I know that most authors would write this kind of note at the end of a _story_, and not just a oneshot. But, this was my first time posting, and I just felt the need to express my thanks…besides, I'm special. :-) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Dude, fourteen reviews in one day! I feel so loved! Plus, it received over 300 hits! Ah! That's so cool! Yay! (I'm really excited, if you can't tell).

I haven't decided if I want to continue this. I wasn't planning to at first, but after my very positive feed back, I've started thinking about ways I can continue it (and let me tell you, there are a lot of ways). But, I will _definitely _be posting more stuff. I have, like, a ton of things in my computer (Troyella even has their own file…hehe).

I hope you didn't think my rambling was a complete waist of time. I just wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciated their comments. So, thank you so much to anyone who reviewed my story, put it on their favorites, read it, or even just skimmed the summary. You guys are awesome!

Peace out girl scouts (or boy scouts…)

bexmyxescape


End file.
